Gray
by Meyala
Summary: Obi-wan gets taken away from the Jedi Order at age 14 and ends up in the hands of Skylar one of the three leaders of Gray as one of her apprentice(Some what dark Obi-wan he walks a fine line in this AU). Over ten years later the events of the phantom menace happen and Obi-wan with the help of his son Anakin help them out. Rated T because of a few bad jokes and pregnant Obi-wan
1. prologue

**A/N: I will only say this once I don't own Star Wars.**

**Prologue**

**Taken**

**Qui-gon**

Both Obi-wan and I were on our way back from a mission when we were attacked by pirates. They came out of nowhere and had numbers on their side. The two of us were getting separated but that didn't concern me too much. Obi-wan has been my apprentice scents he was 10 and he was 14 now.

That's when I felt Obi-wan fall unconscious and two pirates drag his body to an airlock were I knew one of the pirates' ships were. I tried to get to him but the other pirates kept getting in my way and before I knew it Obi-wan was in the pirates' ship. The ship was unlatching form ours and going in to hyperspace.

That's when the rest of the pirates got back in to their ships and started going in all different directions into hyperspace. I now knew what they were after and I was to slow to figure it out in time and not strong enough to fight them off to get to him in time.

One month later

"We are sorry Qui-gon but its' been a month and Obi-wan has not been found we have to call off the search for him. There is little chance he is still alive." Mace Windu told me.

"No, he's alive! I can still feel our bond. It hasn't been broken. He's alive please don't call off the search." I said.

"Believe you I do Qui-gon but been gone too long Obi-wan has. Little hope that find him we will." Said master Yoda.

"I'm sorry but I can't accept that we are just going to forget him. Please just give the search more time."

"We are sorry Qui-gon now leave before you make a scene." Mace said.

I gave them all a cold look and walked out of the room.

**A/N please R&R and tell me if you like to know what happens.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just feel I should tell you all this but in this AU Obi-wan and Qui-gon have a more father son relationship then a master padawan. **

**Chapter 1**

**Nice To Meet You **

**Mom and Skylar **

**Obi-wan**

I knew the Order wouldn't be looking for me anymore. It has been over a month now and I'm on a slave frigid that is in constant motion deep in the outer rim. My braid is gone because some drunken pirate thought it would be funny to cut it off to see if I would cry, and I did. My clothes are basically hanging off my body now and even though it doesn't sound jedi like I want my master.

I want Qui-gon to hold me and tell me everything will be fine like he did when I had a bad dream when I used to go to him when I was five. But that is not going to happen any time soon.

That was when I was pocked in the back. "Get moving jedi brat, your new master is here and he ante no stinking jedi." The slaver said.

I looked up at the man that just bought me and he looked completely insane.

"So tell me my new slave, do you like science?" the insane looking slave buyer asked.

I shook my head no, as a matter of fact science is one of the two classes I do poorly in math is the other.

"Oh then I guess we won't be getting along. If I think about it even if you did brat I still wouldn't like you." He said then pushed me into his ship and flew off.

Later at his base

I was push into a sell that had two uncomfortable looking beds. I walked over to one and sat down and I was right as hard as a rock. That was when the door opened again and a woman in her early thirties was thrown in the room with me.

I ran up to her and asked "Are you alright madam?"

"I'll be alright. Who are you?"

"I'm Obi-wan, who are you?

"I'm Shmi it's nice to meet you Obi-wan." She said with a sad smile.

"Do you know what they want with us? It seems strange that they would buy us and then put us in sells like were prisoners."

"No Obi-wan you will be taken out once a day and be experimented on."

"What about you?"

What about me? My job is to clean you up when they are done. If it's any conciliation I'm a slave to."

Two years later

For two years now my insane mater has been pumping me full of force knows what. It has messed with my head and I have become very violent but one thing I never did like a bunch of the other prisoners was beat or rape my nurse Shmi. She never was afraid of me and knew exactly what I needed when I needed it. She was like a mom to me. Today I was recovering from my last section with my master and Shmi was trying to clean a new cut I got. That was when our master came in and I knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Hello Obi-wan I must say I am very impressed with you. You have been here for two years and never once have you hurt your nurse. That is why we must kill her ourselves. You see she is holding you back you could be an amazing killer if you just let her go." He said then snapped his fingers. One of the few things I could never figure out is why he wanted me to be a killer.

One of the three people that came with him grabbed Shmi and the other two held me. He injected one of the many poisons he had into her and forced me to watch the woman who became like a mom to me die.

"You want me to be a killer, fine I'll start with you."I said with sickly yellow eyes. My master took a step back as I force pushed the grades that where holding me away so hard that they died when they hit the wall. The one holding Shmi was next to go when I used a force chock on him and finally I used force lighting on my master.

. I walked back in to my sell to hold Shmi.

"Obi-wan?" she asked in a weak voice.

"I'm here mom."

"Obi-wan you will always be my son. Be the good boy I know you are." And with that said she died in my arms.

**The Force**

As I watch Shmi die in Obi-wan's arms another problem came up. My chosen was already inside her. There can only be one that I can make so I must pick a new host. Someone who is extremely force sensitive and close by.

"Obi-wan I am sorry, you will hate me but my chosen will be good for you you'll see. I will protect you and bless you the rest of your days. " the force spooked and with Shmi last breath the chosen left her and went into Obi-wan.

**Obi-wan**

Once Shmi was dead I walked out and killed every one here. Right after I killed the last man I looked at my refection and saw my eyes instead of blue were yellow. I looked around me and saw what I did. Shmi was dead not ten minute and I had already broke her dying wish.

I curled up in a corner wondering if I should kill myself or not. That is when a woman in a gray battle suit with a hawk on it came in. the only resin I knew it was a woman is because her suit fit her shin tight. She saw all the destruction I caused.

"Did you do this?" She asked as she gesturing around herself at all the dead men but I had a feeling she already knew.

"Yes." I answered.

"This takes a lot of power. Power I can teach you to control. That is if you want."

"How can you teach me? You're not a sith are you?" I said looking up at her.

That is when she pressed a button on her wrest and the helmet left her face reveling red hair and dark green eyes of a woman in her mid thirties.

"Easy I'm not a bounty hunter I'm Skylar one of the three leaders of Gray."

"Gray? I've never heard of it."

"Not surprised, not many have, but I could us someone like you. You're young strong and with the right training you could be a force to be reckoned with."

"But that's not what I want." I told her.

"What do you want?"

"My master Qui-gon back." I told her.

"And do you really think he will want you after you tapped into the dark side? You see I can teach you how to control it without it controlling you. Only then can you see your master again."

"If I do except your help what is the price and will I get to see my master again?"

"The price is that you will have to serve me without question you will be put on a small team and lead it when your older that will handle things were I wish to keep my hands clean. As for seeing your master again I think that can be in the cards if you play them right, but as I said before only after you finish your training."

"Okay I'll join you, but only if seeing my master again is a promise not we'll see." I said back.

"I like you kid. You know what you want and don't let anything get in your way. That's going to help you a lot when you start your training."

I got up as she walked out and I follow her.

"By the way kid I never got your name." she said after we got to the cockpit of her ship.

"Obi-wan." I answer back as we fly off in to space to where ever she was taking me.

**A/N: please R&R :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just want to say a few things to** **the one person who** **commented** **on my last chapter about a few things and hopefully clear this up for anyone else who sees these as problems. First off Obi-wan was grief stricken and when your grief stricken you could break your leg and not feel it. I know this because I have been grief stricken. I have from losing a parent and that was what Shmi was to Obi-wan. Being grief stricken would also explain Obi-wan killing everyone in that fit of rage because anger is one of the Five Stages of Grief. As for the grammar problems this is FanFiction a place to have fun and not worry about bad grammar (which I know I suck at so please nobody remind me the C I got in it is all the reminder I need). **

**Chapter 2**

**Discoveries**

**Obi-wan**

On our way to where ever we were going I decided to ask Skylar a few questions. The first one was obvious.

"So Skylar are you going to tell me where you're taking me?"

"You will see soon enough."

"Okay why did you take me in? You should know when I was there they pumped me up with only force knows what."

"I already know this and have a serum that you can take to get what Mark put in you, plus the whole resin I showed up was to get you. You just happened to break yourself out."

" Wow wow wow just hold on a minute you knew I was in there before today and had enough time to make an antidote but you never saved me?" As I said this the ship started to cave in on us. I then felt something hit my arm that had a clear-greenish liquid in it that went in me before I could pull it out.

I fell on the floor after words cradling the arm.

"The antidote, and for the last question yes I have known you where in there for about six months but had to wait for it to be done because you would be extremely dangerous to anyone and everyone. As for the pain you fell well that will go away in a few hours but it will get worse before it gets better."

"Will it hurt every time? And how do you know his name?" I knew she knew I was talking about Mark. I never bothered to us his name because a monster like him didn't disserve one.

"Yes and no the first time will hurt the most because it is designed to get the bad drugs out of you each time you take it; it will be less painful because there is less in you. As for knowing his name I spent a lot of time planning your escape so in that time I learned his name. Now that that's out of the way would you like me to put you to sleep so you won't feel it anymore?"

I nodded yes and she came up to me with another needle that knocked me out within seconds.

The next thing I know I'm up and my head feels clear. It is not perfect yet but everything doesn't hurt as much including my muscles. As I get up off the cot I'm on that Skylar must have carried me to a sharp pain goes through my admin but it's gone just as quickly as it came. I shake it off and walk up to the cockpit where Skylar is.

"Good morning sleepy head did you have a good nap?"

"Yes the best one I've had in a long time. Hay when are getting to where ever it is you are taking me?"

"In a few days don't worry in that time I can give you at least two more treatments and you can be around the other two members of the team you'll be on without hurting them."

"Is there anything you can tell me about them?"

"There both younger then you that's why you will be the leader both female and the older one of the two has potential in using the dark side to."

"Can you use the dark side?"

"Yes I can." She said in a regretful tone.

A few days later

When we got to the base two girls were waiting for us. The younger one looked to be about 5 and had her black hair in pigtails and was wearing a little gray dress with white flowers on it the older one was about 12 and her most noticeable fetcher was her hair, white with red highlights and tips. She was wearing a gray top with black gens that had a lot of holes in them and gray shoes.

"Obi-wan I would like you to meet your future teammates Meyala Sugla, she's 12 and you two will be working closely together once you're both trained and this little one here is Meldie Dalsug she's just turned 5 and is already showing signs of becoming a master hacker. Okay now I have a meeting so Meyala you're in charge until I get back. " Skylar told us.

"Okay Sky. What do you want me to do with Obi-wan was it."

"Yes Meyala you got it right, just show him around tell him the rules and make sure that Meldie stays out of trouble." Sky ordered her then left.

"Alright Obi-wan let's get this tour into hyperspeed." Meyala said then started the tour.

The base had one living room with four bedrooms doors to it and with a little kitchen built in to it. The freshers were attached to the bedrooms. I could choose one of the remaining two rooms so I picked the one that was slightly larger. Upstairs there is a game room and gym for us and down stairs there is a simulation room along with a small medical area and up on the roof is a place to spar and a large greenhouse.

"So Obi-wan what do you think of your new home?" Meyala asked as she served dinner; Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"It's okay, I guess. I've only been here for one day and only known Sky for a few days more. How long have you known Sky?"

"My father died before I was born and my mother died shortly after giving birth to me. Sky took me in when no one else would. Meldiewas found in an orphanage. Sky is her legal mother as she is mine and will probably be yours."

"Okay what do you want to do after dinner?" I asked trying to brighten the mood.

"Well after dinner we have to put more of that mediation in you to help you get all of those drugs that your old master pumped in you out and cut your hair but after that how do some video games sound. I can kick your butt at Just Dance 287."

"Okay you're on." I said with a smile already liking Meyala and little Meldie is growing on me.

**One and half month later**

"How is this possible?" I ask Sky.

"We've run all kinds of test but the fact is you are pregnant Obi-wan." Sky said back.

"Maybe the force put it in there." Meyala suggested jokingly.

"That's an idea." Sky said.

"What are you saying Sky that I'm caring the mythical chosen one?"

"Meyala go check on Meldie make sure she hasn't broken anything."

"You're trying to get rid of me but I can see Obi needs you right now so I'll go." Meyala said then walked upstairs.

"Look Obi-wan I really don't know what to say but this can stay a secret if you would like, but if that is the chosen one inside you it is a blessing not a curse."

"Then why does it feel like a curse? I feel like I just got my life in some kind of order then this happens."

"Obi lesson to me this is just another test and you will get throw this one. I'll give you some time to get used to everything. Also mediate it will help you maybe the force will tell you what to do. Just remember everything that I have been teaching and you will get an answer." Sky said and walked away.

After a few minutes I decided to take Sky's advice and mediated on this. I'm not sure how long I mediated for before I got the feeling that the force was telling me that Meyala was right.

I looked down at my admen and decided that I could do this or at least try.

**Two month later**

Great another morning of me throwing my guts out over the toilet. Sky said that this is one of the side effects of being pregnant. Hopeful she's right in this will only last about another week and then I'll inter the second trimester which is said to be the easiest. It can't be worse than this.

Good it's over. I get up and walk into the living room which was a bad idea.

"Hi Obi I'm made briefest. Would you like some?" Meyala said as she handed Meldie a plate of pancakes.

When the smell hit my nose I throw up. I didn't relies that there was something still in there I haven't really eaten anything in the last three weeks.

"I'm I to understand I'm not a good cook. You could have just said no." Meyala said jokingly.

"Is Obi okay Meyala?" Meldie asked her.

"Obi's fine he just is having a bit of morning sickness." She answered the little girl.

**One in a half month later**

Over the past month and a half it has gotten easer like Sky promised. We have discovered it is a little boy and he's been kicking to end. I do have a bit of a bump that is normal size and we have been doing ultrasounds once a week.

"Obi-wan how are you doing?" Sky asks me.

"I'm fine just a little hungry."

She smiles and says "You're always hungry."

"I know six weeks ago everything made me sick and know all I want to do is eat. What is this kid doing to me?"

"It's normal; don't worry about it; now does anything sound good to you today?"

"Yes blueberry pancakes."

"Obi it's diner time."

"But I want blueberry pancakes." I said starting to cry.

"Okay you can have them." Sky said giving in.

**Three months later**

I have one month left to go then this kid is coming out which is good because I feel as big as a planet. Sky said my pregnancy was easy although she should say that to my ankles which are the size of little Meldie.

"Obi, can I have a pickle please?" the little 5 year old asked.

"Yeah go ahead but keep your hands off the peanut butter got it kid." She nodded yes knowing how moody I have been lately grabbed a pickle and ran off.

"Obi-wan have you been meditating today?" Sky asked.

"Yes I've been meditating Sky. Do you need anything else?"

"Well some ones cranky today."

"No some ones annoyed." I said back.

"Don't you smart-mouth me." Sky said then hit the back of my head.

"Hay hitting a pregnant person, not cool."

She gave me one of her I don't give a crap what's cool and what's not looks and walked away.

"Obi maybe it's' not the smartest move to smart-mouth Sky, after all she did take us in."

"Oh please Meyala you smart-mouth her more than anyone else here, you little hypocrite." I said back to her with a smile.

Meyala was the person I bonded with most cense I got here. There is just one thing I can never figure out about her is how she seems to always know what everybody around here needs or wants.

"Whatever hay want to watch here comes Honey Bo-Bo."

"No I hate that show. How a back water family like them got a show just proves that there is nothing they won't put on the holo." I complained.

"Fine we will just watch Mad Holo."

"Well as long as it's not the first show."

**Five weeks later**

I never knew that this could be so painful and I thought that caring him around for nine months was a pain. This tops it easy. The only person in here is Sky and she keeps telling me to push. The glass around us is braking and I'm pretty sure my eyes are yellow instead of blue but I hardly care I just want this to end.

"Okay Obi-wan just one more big push and were there." Sky says and I do as she orders.

Suddenly the pain is gone and I hear a baby's cry. I look over and see Sky bringing over the newly washed baby boy Anakin.

Sky hands him over and in that second he already has me raped around his little finger. He opens his eyes and I see blue just like mine.

"Would you be alright if Meyala and Meldie came in. they have been dying to see this little guy for a while and you know he will be loved by those two."

"Yeah I know." I said with a smile on my face as looked at my newborn son Anakin Skywalker Kenobi.

"Is there anything you want before I go get them?"

"Yes could you go to hell for not telling me how painful this was?"

"Sorry no as for telling you I did say it was very painful."

"Yes but you didn't say it would make me wish I could be back with my last master again and the insane one not the Jedi one.

Two years latter

Anakin was playing in the living room with Meldie while Sky was training me.

"Don't think about what you're going to see just let it come. All your premonition you get though feel can be turned into visions. Once that happens Obi-wan it will be perfected." She said walking around me. We have been working on this for months and I have improved steadily in that time. Soon I have a vision of Anakin's next life-day.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Mission to Naboo **

**Obi-wan **

**Eight years later **

A lot has happened in the last eight years. I am now 25. First of all we have gotten a new member,a young girl named Melabie Sugdal she was born into a part of Gray that specializes in stealing but when she was 13 her parents went on a mission and never came back. Sky, like the rest of us saw something in her, and is the only known member of our team that, the other two Gray leaders whose names are Victor and Hunter know about.

Well this happened about five years ago. She is now 18 and is best friends with Meldie who is 15 now and I swear those two are like fire and gasoline, always getting into trouble. I am just about ready to kill those two.

Anakin is now 9 and is a fast learner. I just hope he doesn't become a killer like me or as annoying as the middle kids in our group. He is a sweet kid and is also the resign I got along with Meldie before Melabie came along. I still do but only when she's away from Melabie and another thing Meldie is in to now a days is podracing and not watching but being in the races in her free time. This works for Melabie too because she likes to gamble when she's not with her boyfriend Jango and I really wouldn't care that they do this but now Anakin wants to race.

We are also allowed to leave our home in our free time to do whatever we want. Our favorite group thing to do is high stakes gambling and will go all over the galaxy to do it. Even Anakin is allowed to gamble.

As for Meyala well when she was 15 she left on a two year long mission and when she came back she changed and I noticed big time. The two of us have been married for two years now. I looked behind me as I'm getting out of bed and she is hogging all the blankets my beautiful Meyala.

I walked into our fresher to get into my days cloths. When I walked back in my room Meyala was just getting up and gave me a disappointing look.

"I see you're already dressed for today. What are the chances that can be changed for about five minutes?" She asked playfully.

"I'm sorry love but Sky has a mission for me."

"So is a mission more important than your wife?"

"Well the only resign I married you is because I never did have an answer for Anakin why the two of us share a room with getting in to the whole birds and the bees thing." I said with a smile that earned a pillow being thrown at my face.

"Oh I feel so loved, and just so you know you won't be loved when you get back." She said as she got out of bed and walked into the fresher to take a shower.

I walked out of our room to find Anakin already up playing a hologame in his pajamas.

"Anakin have you meditated this morning."

He paused his game looked up at me, "Father I am shocked that you don't trust me, you know I feel now that I don't have to tell you."

"Yeah well let me rephrase go meditate or you won't get any food until dinner and I will tell Meyala of this." I said already knowing when he didn't tell me if he did something when I asked like today that meant he didn't do it.

"Okay dad just please don't un-pause the game please."

"Alright, go before I change my mind."

"Thank-you dad."He said then ran off into his room to mediate.

I shook my head trying to remember why I decided to keep Anakin as I walked into the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone, scrambled eggs with a few herbs for flavor some Corellia bacon and fruit from Alderaan. When I was done I pushed a button that told everyone else who lived on this asteroid we call home that the foods ready, then got my plate good to go before Meldie and Anakin get in here and ate it all.

Soon all five of us are sitting at the table eating breakfast when our droid C-3PO came in and told us that I had a call from Sky. I decided to leave the room to take the call with 3PO where he turned into a holographic image of Sky with her voice and everything else. I also know she has a twin droid to 3PO named 4PO that will take on my likeness.

As I walked into the small study 3PO changed in to Sky.

"Obi-wan your mission is to protect the Queen of Naboo Padma Amidala from the trade federation and anyone else that would like to see the Queen to go away."

"Okay but why is this Queen so important? I'm not trying to be rude Sky but we don't usually get involved with this kind of stuff."

"She is an inactive member of Gray and is the first member to make it this high into politics in a long time."

"Okay now I understand. Should I tell the Queen and her family that I will be there or just work from the shadows like I usually do?"

"You are free to tell her if you like but if you want to work from the shadows be my guest." Sky told me.

"Okay anything else you need me to know?"

"Yes on your holo pad I sent you as much of the information I had on everything going on. I want you to while on your way there to use your perfected foresight to find out what you can."

"Got it Boss." I said and her image disappeared to be replaced by 3PO.

I walked back to the table to see everyone else cleaning up.

"Hay dad did you get your mission?" Anakin asked.

"Yep I'm on protection detail for this one."

"Hay can I come?" Anakin asked.

"Sorry son but this is one of Sky's mission's if this was like working with Jango or something like that I would though."

"Okay dad but what are we support to do while you're gone?"

" Well Meldie and I are going to Tatooine podracing and gambling is still legal there. Maybe little Ani can come with us." Melabie suggested.

"Only if Meyala goes and no podracing for Anakin." I say looking at other two members of our group.

"I'm hurt Obi that you don't trust me with Anakin." Melabie said.

"Melabie you can't be trusted to keep a pet fish alive."

"Yeah that's the truest thing Obi has said all morning." Meldie said laughing.

"And here Meldie I thought we were best friends."

"We are Melabie I just can't trust you to keep anything alive." Meldie said getting the tree of us laughing meanwhile Anakin is begging Meyala

"Meyala will you please say yes so I can go too." Anakin asked.

"It's not like there will a lot I can do here alone with you so alright we can go." She answered.

"Yippy dad can I have some gambling money please." I reached into my pocket grabbed a 100 dollar credit chip and handed it to Anakin. "Thanks dad." He said then gave me a quick hug.

An hour later I was on my way to Naboo while everyone else left for Tatooine.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Meeting New People**

**Obi-wan**

When I got to Naboo I decided to let the Queen know I'm here. Getting though the blockade was child's play for me. I learned on the way here that Amidala is not the Queen's true name, it's Naberrie. So I went to her parents' house where she lived.

When I got there a man in his mid to late 40 answered the door.

"Mr. Naberrie I assume?" I asked.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I am Obi-wan, Skylar sent me." That's when relation came on the man's face.

"Oh please come in then." He said clearly remembering Sky's name.

"Thank-you, sir." I said back and walked in the house.

"You seem pretty young, how old are you Obi-wan?"

"I'm 25 but don't worry I am well skilled and your daughter will be safe under my protection sir."

"Very well. Padme will you come down here please." He called

**Padme**

I walked down stairs when my father called me to see a strange man in our house with him. He was wear gray paints with darker gray boots; his shirt was also gray but had a black leather jacket on over it with a gray hawk on the back. He also had reddish-brown hair and a reddish brown go-tee. Despite his average looking appearances I got a vibe from him that said he was not afraid to kill if he had to.

"Padma this is Obi-wan. He is from Gray."

"That order that we are a part of because of grandpa, right?"

"The very one, your highness." Obi-wan answered.

"Okay why are you here."

"To protect you from the trade federation, they seem to want you dead and Skylar doesn't want that."

"Skylar? Who is that?" I asked.

"Obi-wan I'm sorry but I never told her anything more than the order exists and that we are in it." Father told him.

"That's fine, and to answer your question Skylar is one of the three leaders of Gray. I am one of her personal assassins to be honest."

"She has more than one? You know the fact that these leaders have one assassin should worry us."

This got Obi-wan laughing; when he finally stopped and he said. "Yes she has two and I know this because I'm married to the other one. As for worrying we only kill those who we feel deserve it. Do you remember the death of Zero the Hutt?"

I nodded yes. That was a mystery that no one could figure out.

"Well that was me." he said with a wicked smile on his face.

I gulped wondering if this man can be trusted. I mean Zero was unliked by a lot of people and with his death a few planets became part of the Republic.

**Obi-wan**

I could tell she didn't trust me, but that didn't one hundred percent matter to me I would protect her either way.

"Your majesty I can understand that you may not trust me. I am a shady character at best but I assure you that no one will hurt you with me around." I said in my nice calm voice I use on Anakin when he thinks I'm mad at him. "Now there are a few things I like to talk to you in privet." He said looking at my dad. He got the hint and left the room.

"Okay but I don't think I need extra security."

"Well Skylar thinks otherwise and I lesion to her, but if you want I can protect you where you won't see me hear me or have to talk to me."

"I guess that's a little better but I want to be able to talk to you at least once a day because I still don't trust you."

"I would be worried if you didn't ask for that your Highness."

"It's Padme when I'm here."

"Very well but I must ask you to do one thing for me to make the job easier. Do you think you would be okay if I put a tracking devise on you."

"I guess that's fair plus I have a feeling that you could put one on me without my knowledge anyway." I nodded yes to that and gave her a simple looking necklace with a heart shaped locket on it.

**Padme**

"Is that the tracking device?"

"Yes it is and despite its appearances I can track you clearly across the galaxy as long as you have it on you."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes really, I actually gave my son one so I know where he is twenty-four seven unless your one a planet that has longer days than that."

"Why what happens to it when he's on a planet that days are longer then twenty-four?"

"It means he's on a planet were the sun is out longer or suns I've been to, too many planets." He said back with what was a very kind smile making me laugh a little. "I have one more gift for you Padme incase you'll need it." He said then handed me an audio comm..

"I already have one but thank you. I can just give you my number."

"This one has a secure comm. channel and can work in hyperspace so I think it will be a good idea to take this one. Just to be safe of course, I do take my job very securely."

"Very well I'll play your game for now."

"You think this is a game?" I asked.

"Well I believe that the trade federation can be reasoned with once the Jedi get here."

"There are Jedi coming?"

"Yes I'm not sure which one but there coming to help with negations."

"Would you like me to extend my protections to them?"

"There Jedi I don't think they will need it, but if they need help give them that."

"Very well just promise me that if they come and say the negations fail do whatever they say." He requested.

"I'll consider it, but you seem aphylly citron that the negation will fail." I said back.

"You haven't seen the true size of the blockade have you?"

"No, how big is it?"

"Well I got throw it no problem but I'm a trained assassin, for anyone else I can't say the same thing even a Jedi will have some trouble getting throw it."

"Very well I will take you opinion into account is that fine with you?"

"Yes, that is all I ask of you." He said then left the house without another word


End file.
